JUEVES la historia detras del accidente
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: Darien y Serena se conocen en un tren, se enamoran pero ninguno es capaz de decir hola... el dia que dan el paso ocurre un evento que los separa... ¿que ocurrira con estos dos corazones? sera que el destino los separara o la vida les dara una oportunida?


"JUEVES"

_**Holaaaaaaa de nuevo yop! Bueno este one shot esta hecho con mucho cariño para el disfrute de ustedes. Me inspire de la canción "jueves" de La Oreja De Van Gogn. Si aun no la han escuchado deberían XD! Este es un pequeño homenaje a los hechos del 11 de marzo del 2004. que lo disfruten…**_

_Fecha: 1 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 7:30 am<em>

_SERENA POV  
><em>  
>Otro día, todo parece de lo más normal, la verdad todo es tan normal que hasta me da fastidio. Soy una estudiante de una de las universidades más caras de Madrid, mi padre esta obsesionado por que tenga la mejor educación además que sigue pidiéndome que deje la loca idea de estudiar educación infantil y que como él, estudie criminología y me convierta en una detective aclamada como él, pero la verdad no me veo de esa manera.<p>

Mientras escucho música en mi Ipod, específicamente "The kids aren't alringht de The Offspring" no sé que tiene la canción pero simplemente me encanta. Me dirijo hacia la estación de trenes de Antocha. Dios no se cuanto más tendré que pedirle a mi papa que me termine de regalar el auto, la verdad estoy harta de ir en tren hasta la uní, primero hay gente tan abusadora, hombres morbosos, de todo hay en esos trenes. Pero bueno que se le hace mi vida es tan normal y ordinaria.

Envidio tanto a mis amigas de la secundaria, todas ellas se la pasan súper y tienen sus parejas, en cambio yo con 22 años y mis dos relaciones anteriores son un asco... Y hablando de ascos sin darme cuenta ya estoy entrando en el tren. Como que hoy estoy de suerte ya que hay unos asientos vacios.

No sé porque pero creo que desde que empecé la universidad y tengo que viajar en tren, esta es la primera vez que me siento en uno de estos asientos, no están mal pero bueno, como todos los días voy a empezar a detallar a las personas, así siempre me distraigo hasta que llego a la estación en que me bajo.

Hummm nada interesante por lo que veo, dos viejitas hablando para que las escuche todo el tren, que mala educación... Esperen un momento ¿un borracho a las 7 y 36 de la mañana? Yo como su esposa la boto de la casa, cuando me fijo en los asientos de adelante me quedo impresionada, un chico de cabello negro y unos impresionantes ojos azules no me aparta la mirada de encima, pero es que ni me molesta más bien me hipnotizan esos ojos.

¿Dios que es esto? De repente empecé a sentir un gran retorcijón en el estomago ¿será el cereal que desayuna esta mañana? ¿O lo que dice la tonta de mi mejor amiga Mina " amor a primera vista"?

Después de unos segundos quite la mirada y me concentre en mi teléfono celular, cualquier cosa me iba a distraer para no seguir mirando esos ojos azules como la noche que me impresionaron de esa manera, cuando escuche a la conductora decir el nombre de mi estación me baje y me perdí entre las personas. ¿Que fue eso? No lo se... Lo único que se es que son los ojos más bellos jamás vistos.

_Fecha: 2 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 7:30 am<em>

_DARIEN POV_

¿Sera que hoy se montara de nuevo en el mismo tren? Llevo exactamente una semana y dos días fijándome de una extraña casualidad. Una chica de cabello rubio e impactantes ojos azul claro como el cielo se monta en el mismo tren en el que voy yo. Justo en la estación de Antocha, pero hasta ahora nunca se había fijado en mí hasta ayer... Dios recordar la extraña sensación que fue sentir esos ojos mirándome sin dudar, una encantadora mirada, se podría decir que era la mirada de un ángel... Dios que diablos estoy pensando... Mejor me olvido de esa chiquilla.

¿Ok? Cuando pido que olvidarme de esa chica, Dios de nuevo me la pone enfrente, que extraña casualidad ¿o será el destino? Sea como sea es muy extraño lo que sucede.

Dios de nuevo me está mirando, esa mirada tan tierna y a la vez tan seductora, llevo días fijándome en ese ángel... Sería un perfecto sobre nombre para ella "mi ángel"

_Fecha: 5 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 7:35 am<em>

_SERENA POV  
><em>  
>¿Porque demonios me siento tan nerviosa? Estoy entrando en la estación de trenes y la verdad llevo 5 días fijándome de esta extraña casualidad. El chico de los ojos lindos siempre está en el mismo tren a la misma hora, la verdad no se pero en los breves segundos en que nuestro ojos se encuentran yo los siento horas.<p>

Ninguno de mis novios me ha ocasionado esta reacción jamás y eso que mi ex Diamante tenía los ojos grises, pero no le llega ni a los talones a este tipo. Dios quisiera tener el valor para poder hablarle ¡pero ni me sé su nombre! De que me serviría capaz está casado y solo le gusta mirar lo tonta que me vuelvo cuando él me mira.

Que triste si sería así, no se pero esta vez que lo tengo en frente de mi no me siento tan nerviosa como antes, sino mas bien triste.

_Fecha: 8 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 7:34 am<em>

_DARIEN POV_

- ¿Y entonces mi hermano a qué hora se irá a montar el bombón del que me hablaste? - aun no recuerdo cuando le dije a mi hermano Seiya lo de mi ángel, pero sé que su presencia aquí no me agrada.

- No lo sé, y te pido que no digas esas cosas delante de ella - dije mientras abría un libro, necesitaba distraerme

Seiya es mi hermano menor, pero a pesar de ser joven es muy listo y muy extrovertido, a veces no le teme a nada y eso me asusta, que como no le tema a nada se le acerque a mi ángel y le diga cosas sobre lo que pienso de ella.

Ya me di cuenta que mi ángel me tiene a sus pies, cada día que pasa se ve más hermosa, es tan hermosa que sería el chico más feliz si tuviera una oportunidad con ella.

- Guao guao... ¿No me digas que esa es la dama? - un codazo en mis costillas me saco de mis pensamientos y la voz de mi hermano en un susurro me hiso mirar al frente y veía como mi ángel entraba al tren el cual estaba muy lleno y se puso justo al lado de donde estábamos mi hermano y yo, teniendo por primera vez a mi ángel a unos centímetros de mi.

- Seiya recuerda de lo que hablamos ¿si? - quería que entendiera mi indirecta y si no lo hacía le arrancaría la cola de caballo por la que nuestra madre peleaba tanto.

- Ok, no tienes de que preocuparte, por cierto DARIEN - primera falta ¡lo voy a matar! Como se le ocurre decir mi nombre tan alto, de seguro medio vagón lo escucho - cuando tendré el honor de conocer alguna cuñada, porque desde que TERMINASTE con tu ex hace 2 años y entraste en el mundo de la SOLTERIA te pusiste muy amargado - si no estuviera rodeado de tanta gente ya hubiera cometido un crimen, ya entendía cual era su plan - deberías empezar a cambiar hermanazo.

- Seiya... No digas tonterías y lo mejor sería que dejaras de hablar tan fuerte - la verdad me sentía mega apenado en ese momento.

- Hermano aprende de mi, disculpe señorita ¿se le apetece sentarse? - ¿porque dios me castigo con un hermano así? Se refería a mi ángel y ella se quitaba uno de sus audífonos y nos miraba a los dos, que ojos más hermosos tiene mi ángel.

- Humm la verdad no, ya estoy a punto de llegar pero gracias - dios que hermosa voz, la verdad si pensé que ella podría ser un ángel me equivoque... ¡Ella es un ángel!

- En serio por favor siéntate la verdad ese bulto se ve muy pesado - ¿cómo sería mejor escribir la lapida de mi hermano? ¡Aquí ya se el cuerpo de Seiya Chiba que murió por andar de bocón! mientras yo pensaba como vengarme de mi hermano sentí una fragancia exquisita ¿pero de donde salió? Cuando volteo a donde estaba mi hermano y vi a mi ángel de perfil sentada a mi lado a solo milímetros de distancias sentí de todo.

La verdad su belleza era indiscutible, era tan hermosa y tan delicada, una rosa blanca era la descripción perfecta para ella, simplemente sutil.

Los minutos pasaron veloces y cuando menos me lo espere ella ya se levantaba y se disponía a irse pero antes que nada nos dirigió una sonrisa a mi hermano y a mí y dijo un cálido "gracias". La verdad nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero esta chiquilla me conquisto.

_Fecha: 11 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 7:34 am<em>

_SERENA POV  
><em>  
>Simplemente increíble, ayer me decidí, hoy voy a dar el gran paso y tratare de hablar con él. Me harte de solo mirarlo y luego quitar la mirada, me costó admitirlo y digamos que Mina también me forzó a decir esto pero de verdad Darien me gusta, recuerdo ese día que escuche su nombre... La verdad es hermoso como él. Y estaba segura que era soltero así que si él no daba el paso lo daría yo... Pero... ¿Y si a último momento me da nervios?<p>

Cuando llegue me senté de nuevo enfrente de Darien, que lindo se veía mientras leía, se notaba que era muy inteligente. Pero repentinamente su mirada se poso en mis ojos de nuevo, que ojos tan hermosos.

¿Qué extraña sensación? No puedo soportar esa mirada que siento que me desnuda, por eso decidí cortar el contacto visual, es mi imaginación ¿o me falta el aire? Es mejor ahora que nunca.

- Da...Da...Darien... - ¿dios porque justo hoy se me tenía que enredar la lengua? Estoy segura que debe pensar que soy una tonta... ¡Me quiero morir!

Cuando baje la mirada a mi falda, por cierto una de las más bellas que tengo, sentí una mano muy cálida sobre las mías y cuando subí la mirada hay estaban esos dos ojos tan azules como el mar a altas horas de la noche a poca distancia de mi cara.

- Hola, la verdad no sé quién eres, no conozco nada de ti, ni siquiera se tu nombre... - dios que hermosa era su voz, pero me sentía mal de seguro ya me cortara las alas - pero eso no evita que cuando te veo entrar a este tren mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora, simplemente eres la chica que me ha robado el corazón... No creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que tu llegaste a este tren - cuando él se disponía a darme un beso de la nada escuchamos un estruendo en el vagón de adelante.

- ¿Que paso? - dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, no entendía que pasaba hasta que en el tren empezaron a oírse gritos y un olor a quemado empezaba a pegar muy horriblemente así que tuve que tapar mi nariz con mi camisa.

- ¡Mi ángel ten cuidado! - en ese momento todo ocurrió tan lento, como si uno pusiera las cosas en cámara lenta.

Darien me abrazaba mientras que en ese momento sonó una explosión en el andén donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Jamás abría presenciado un estallido tan cerca. La intensidad fue tanta que Darien y yo fuimos empujados hasta casi el final del andén. En ese momento solo pensé en una cosa.

- ¿Darien estas bien? - pregunte yo casi en un susurro... La verdad me sentía acabada, me dolía el cuerpo pero el temor de que le pasara algo a Darien le ganaba a cualquier dolor.

- Mi ángel... ¿Estas... Bien? - al escuchar a Darien hablar por poco brinco de alegría, si es que pudiera claro.

- Si estoy bien... - dije un poco nerviosa, sabia que él no estaba bien.

- Mi ángel... Fue lindo conocerte... Capaz... En otra vida... Pueda demostrarte... Todo lo que... Siento por... Ti... - escuchar esas palabras me rompieron el corazón. Darien se estaba despidiendo de mi.

-Darien tranquilo... No me dejes - en ese momento me fije que tenía su cara tan cerca a la mía que solo me acerque un poco y aunque sentía que el cuerpo me mataba del dolor al sentir los labios de Darien junto a los míos me hiso sentir como si nada. Sabía que me había enamorado de él perdidamente.

-Gracias... Mi ángel... Te... Amo...- en ese momento el cuerpo de Darien se sentía pesado sobre el mío. Si el moría, yo me iría con él.

-Darien mi amor... Te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón... En otra vida te encontrare y te amare... - en ese momento solo cerré mis ojos y después sentí que mi cuerpo no podía mas y me deje ir.

_Fecha: 11 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 9:46 am<em>

_SERENA POV_

¿Que es esa luz que estoy viendo? ¿Sera la extraña luz de la que las personas hablan al morir? ¿Estaré muerta? Pero si es así ¿porque me duele tanto el cuerpo? Cuando empezaba a pestañar mas rápido me fije que yo me sacudía mucho y que una extraña sirena empezaba a perturbar mis oídos, luego a parte de la sirena escuche otras cosas, entre ellas la voz de mi padre.

- ¡Hija que alegría abriste los ojos mi niña! - la voz de mi papa se escuchaba muy agitada, para ser uno de los mejores detectives, esta situación lo había hecho bajar la guardia - Mi Serena ya verás que vas a estar bien mi niña, mi ángel...

¿"Mi ángel"? Ya va... ¿Donde está Darien? La verdad no podía ver nada bien mis ojos estaban completamente borrosos y lo poco que pude girar el cuello era para sentir como si este se me fuera a romper y sin querer un pequeño gritillo salió de mi boca.

-Doctora Mizuno la paciente despertó, tenemos que ponerle sedante - que sedante ni que nada ¿donde está Darien? Dios mío y si el... No dios no puede hacerme esto...

-P...Pa... Papa... Bus... Busca a... Da... Darien - después que dije esas palabras no recordé nada más... Solo los gritos de mi papa que se oían tan lejanos... Y yo solo tenía a alguien en mente... Darien...

_Fecha: 14 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 3:52 am<em>

_SERENA POV  
><em>  
>Cuando por fin logre abrir los ojos solo vi a mi mejor amiga Mina, recostada de un sofá y durmiendo. Cuando empecé a ver las demás cosas a mí alrededor vi que una televisión estaba en el canal de las comiquitas. Ya me lo esperaba de ti mi Minita... Vi muchas cosas que se encuentran en los cuartos de los hospitales. No quería ser mala amiga, pero necesitaba respuestas...<p>

- Mina... Mina... Mina... - por más que la llamara sabía que no iba a despertar, la conozco tanto. Así que pensé en algo que sabía que despertaría de inmediato - Mina... TU NOVIO YATEN te está llamando por el TELEFONO CELULAR... - tuve que subir un poco la voz para que esas palabras la escuchara... Y mi plan dio efecto, mi amiga en ese momento se despertó, saco su teléfono y al ver que no era cierto hiso un puchero, pero luego al verme despierta se quedo helada y blanca como una muerta - ¿no piensas saludar a tu mejor amiga?

- Dios, Buda, Ala, Jehová, Chuck Norris... Seas quien seas ¡GRACIAS! - Mina era una completa loca, pero así la adoraba, cuando menos me lo espere los brazos de mi amiga estaban apretujando mi pobres huesos.

- Mina... Me estas lastimando - dije muy bajito porque de verdad me dolía el cuerpo.

- Ay Sere disculpa, es que no tienes idea del susto que nos distes amiga, por poco te nos mueres. Y Sere la verdad cuando me entere que estabas en el tren que estallo por poco me desmayo - dios ver a Mina con los ojos cristalizados me parte el alma, si llora yo lo hare también - la verdad tuvieron que operarte y todo.

- ¿Operarme? ¿Pero que tenia? - la verdad ya empezaba a preocuparme.

- Te rompiste una costilla, te torciste un tobillo, te desfiguraste la cara y tuvieron que reconfigurártela...

-¡QUE! - dios mi cara nooooo ¡Me muero!

- Jajajaja es mentira amiga, solo te rompiste una costilla, te torciste el tobillo pero creo que tuviste una fractura craneal por eso estas aquí - si no estuviera en la cama y me doliera mi cuerpo mato a Mina.

- ¿Cuando pueda te matare lo sabes?

- Si lo sé, pero estoy segura que si te consiento me perdonaras amiga - bueno capas me aproveche de ella, más bien debo empezar ahora con algo que realmente es importante.

- ¿Mina puedo pedirte un favor?

- El que desee mi mejor amiga - siempre tan carismática ella, por eso la adoro.

- Necesito que averigües los nombres de las personas que murieron en ese tren y también los nombres de las que están heridas.

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! No fue un tren que tuvo el accidente Serena... Fueron 4 trenes, hasta ahora hay 191 muertos y más de 1800 heridos, dime ¿como quieres que averigüe todo eso? - cuando Mina me dijo eso no lo podía creer ¿4 trenes estallaron? ¿Más de 1800 heridos? ¿191 muertos? ¿Dios mío en que grupo estará Darien? - ¿aparte Serena que quieres saber eso?

- Porque el hombre de quien me enamore estaba conmigo en el tren, tengo que saber si está vivo o muerto Mina - la verdad pude sentir como si se me rompiera el corazón al pensar que Darien llegara a estar muerto - te lo pido Mina, mi papa es detective, habla con él para que te de mas información del caso.

- Ay Sere, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda ¿ok? - ¡esa era mi amiga! Por eso la adoro - voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por saber todos los nombres Serena, cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias Mina, te adoro...

_Fecha: 21 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 4:12 pm<em>

_SERENA POV  
><em>  
>Llevo ya una semana en el hospital, no he visto a Mina en ese tiempo ¿que abra pasado con mi amiga? La verdad ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida, en las noches solo tengo pesadillas recordando el momento de la explosión y a Darien diciéndome "te amo"<p>

Hasta ese día no había pensado lo que era el amor de verdad, Darien me protegió con su cuerpo para que no me afectara casi la explosión, la verdad todas las noches le pedía a Dios que él estuviera vivo, me moriría del dolor si no fuera así.

- ¿Buenas a que no adivinas quien llego? - por fin la rubia que tanto esperaba.

- ¿Mina donde estuviste metida? ¡Me tenias mal todos estos días! - era cierto no saber nada me desesperaba, ni la televisión me lograba distraer.

- Tranquila es que tenía mucha tarea, a parte nuestra amiga Rei se siente muy triste por un problema que paso su familia y buscar lo tuyo se me hiso un poco difícil pero... - lo sabia mi amiga nunca me ha defraudado - aquí está el informe que tu papa me dio con los nombres de todos los fallecidos y heridos del atentado - vi cuando Mina metía la mano en su cartera y sacaba dos carpetas marrones y traía una silla y se sentaba al lado de mi cama.

- Dale voy a empezar a revisar - mi cama era una de esas automáticas que uno le da a un botón, se suben o hacen mil cosas para que uno este cómodo.

- Te voy a ayudar, dime ¿qué lista leerás tu? - sabía que no podía negarme, pero me hubiera gustado hacer esto sola.

- Lee la de los heridos, yo quiero leer la de los fallecidos de una vez - la verdad necesitaba quitarme esa duda ya de la cabeza.

- Ok pero dime como se llama Sere ¿o es que pretendes que yo lo adivine? - ¡Mina y sus tontas muecas! En momentos de gran tención ella siempre me alegra la vida.

- Se llama Darien, no sé el apellido así que si vez a algún Darien dime de una vez - buscar a ese chico sería casi imposible, pero para mi suerte papa arreglo el informe por los nombres así que capas eso nos ayudara con la búsqueda.

- Humm que casualidad se llama igual que el hermano de Rei - al escuchar me quede un poco extrañada pero no quería preguntar en ese momento sobre la casualidad así que me concentre en buscar la letra "D" y Mina también hiso lo mismo.

Pasaron al rededor de 4 minutos cuando mis ojos se concentraron en un nombre en especial. No se pero mis ojos se inundaron en lagrimas.

- Mina... Lee este nombre... - le pase la hoja señalando con el dedo mientras no paraba de llorar.

- Ay dios mío no puede ser posible - Mina llevo sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron - no puede ser.

- Si Mina, es el apellido de Haruka su nombre está aquí - Haruka era una gran amiga de las dos, estudio con nosotras en la secundaria, recuerdo que de cariño me llamaba cabeza de bombón, muchas veces ella me saco de encima uno que otro chico que no entendía la palabra "NO" - y si su nombre está aquí lo más posible es que también estén el de Michiru y Hotaru, después reviso para ver ahora solo quiero saber si Darien está aquí.

Y así hice, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin mis manos encontraron la letra "D" y por poco me desgarre del dolor al encontrar el nombre que buscaba. Mina se fijo en eso y me abrazo.

- Amiga te lo pido se fuerte Serena...

- ¿Dios porque me pasa esto a mi? - Lloraba sin consuelo entre los brazos de mi amiga - ¡por fin me enamoro, encuentro a un chico que me dice que me ama sin saber quién soy y la vida me lo quita! La vida me ha escupido la cara.

- Déjame ver... Sere... Aquí salen 3 Darien... - cuando escuche eso por un momento me sorprendí, no me había fijado de los otros dos nombres - y también salen las edades...

- ¡DEJAME VER! - como toda niña malcriada le quite de las manos el informe a Mina y vi que era cierto.

Había 3 Darien en la lista, uno de ellos era un pobre niño de apenas 9 años, otro ya era un señor mayor de 43 y el último era un hombre de 25, cuando creí que ese podría ser mi Darien, Mina empezó a gritar como loca y a mostrarme la lista de los heridos.

- ¡SERE, SERE, SERE! ¡Aquí hay otros dos Darien! - cuando escuche eso el alma me volvió al cuerpo y agarre el otro informe y leí en voz alta para creerlo.

- Darien Brito... 31 años, Darien Chiba... 26 años...

- ¿¡DIJISTE CHIBA! - no sé en qué momento pero tenía a Mina encima de mí y casi me deja sorda.

- Si dije Chiba, ¿porque qué pasa? - la verdad no entendía a mi amiga.

- ¿¡Tan rápido te olvidas de los apellidos de tus amigas ingrata! Chiba es el apellido de Rei... Y ella me dijo que su hermano también estuvo en el accidente del tren y que ahorita está muy, muy grave - esa noticia me callo como balde de agua fría, no podía creer eso.

- ¿Estás segura Mina? ¿Y en qué hospital esta el hermano de Rei? ¿Y porque yo no recuerdo nada de el? - la verdad muchas fueron las tardes que me la pase metida en casa de Rei, pero hasta ahora no recordaba nada de que nuestra amiga tuviera hermanos.

- ¿Dios Serena donde tienes puesta la cabeza? A los hermanos de Rei los mandaron a estudiar a los Estados Unidos porque uno de ellos tenía malas amistades, pero hace poco volvieron a España y se encuentra en este mismo hospital - simplemente increíble ¿será que el hombre de quien estoy enamorada es el hermano de otra de mis mejores amigas?

- Mina... ¿Tú crees que...?

_Fecha: 26 de marzo del 2004  
>Hora: 3:15 pm<br>_  
><em>SERENA POV<br>_  
>Había pasado 15 días ya desde el atentado, durante 15 días no he vuelto a ver a mi Darien, ya podía levantarme de la cama yal parecer hoy me dan de alta, pero eso era lo de menos, cuando salí del baño y me disponía a sentarme en la cama llegaron mis amigas acompañadas de la mama de Ami, la cual era la doctora que estaba llevando mi caso.<p>

- Buenas tardes Serena, como vez te llego una visita muy especial - la verdad la señora Mizuno era genial, Ami tenía a una excelente madre.

- Hola chicas - salude mientras recibía un abrazo de cada una de ellas, después las chicas se sentaron en el sofá mientras la madre de Ami me examinaba.

- Hummm Serena te tengo una excelente noticia, ya todo está bien, te tocara llevar el yeso unos días mas pero no hay razón para amarrarte más al hospital, puedes irte hoy mismo a tu casa - no me esperaba eso, mis amigas empezaban a saltar y gritar como locas, si sentía alegría pero aun pensaba en Darien, por eso Rei estaba aquí, hoy hablaría con ella sobre lo de su hermano.

- Bravo Sere ya te vas a tu casa - tenía tiempo sin ver a Rei, la verdad esta se veía muy acabada.

La mama de Ami después de anotar unas cosas salió de la habitación y fue cuando las chicas se sentaron a mi alrededor y empecé a contarles mi historia de amor, la verdad más de una le dio ganas de llorar al escucharme pero la que realmente se veía distraída era Rei y yo sabía porque era.

- Rei, amiga ¿que ocurre? - pregunte.

- Nada Serena, mi hermano también estuvo en el accidente y a él no le fue tan bien como a ti - pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estaba segura que Rei tenía días llorando ya que sus ojos se veían terriblemente hinchados - mi hermano está en estado de coma... tuvo muchas lesiones en el cuerpo... por poco se muere...

- Dios Rei, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, pero sabes ¿te puedo pedir algo amiga? - me partía de los nervios, pero tenía que saber ya si era él.

- Si dime...

- ¿Puedo ir a visitar a tu hermano contigo? - cuando vi que me miraba de manera extraña seguí hablando - el chico de que les hable hace minutos... Se llama Darien Chiba... Y la verdad me gustaría verlo para saber si son la misma persona ¿dime si puedo ir contigo?

- Si tú quieres... Voy a subir en un rato, así que por favor arréglate ya Serena - Las palabras de Rei me llenaron de alegría, una alegría inmensa.

Paso alrededor de una hora y Rei y yo nos dirigíamos al piso en que estaba su hermano, lo confieso tenía mucho miedo, pero me deje en manos de Dios. Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hermano de Rei un gran nudo se formo en mi garganta, al pasar la puerta sentí muchas cosas que no puedo describir, solo sé que me lance a los brazos de mi amiga a llorar...

Frente de mi estaba un chico de cabello negro, totalmente entubado y conectado a maquinas... Mi corazón no podía ir más rápido. Yo no decía nada solo lloraba.

- ¿Serena dime qué ocurre? ¿Es él? - Rei en ese momento puso sus manos en mi rostro y me miro a los ojos.

- Si... - no conseguía decir más nada, el hombre a quien amaba estaba vivo - si Rei... es el... Mi Darien...

_Fecha: 25 de marzo del 2004 Hora: 5:36 pm _

_DARIEN POV_

¿Alguien alguna vez se ha preguntado que se siente estar en coma?

¿Alguien alguna vez se imagino que su peor pesadilla es simplemente es estar y no estar?

¿Será posible que uno pueda dormir pero sentir que estas despierto?

La verdad desde que me gradué en medicina hasta ahora solo he tenido dos pacientes en estado de coma, uno de ellos despertó y dijo que él podía oír todo lo que lo rodeaba, que se encontraba allí desesperado por tratar de consolar a su familia y poder comunicarse con ellos. La verdad yo no creía eso posible, pero me doy cuenta que es cierto y que puede ser la peor pesadilla de cualquier persona.

Lo que siento es nada. Como si estuviera flotando en algún lugar, pero ese lugar está totalmente oscuro, aunque a veces siento que me veo a mi mismo postrado en una cama de la habitación de un hospital, como mi hermana Rei a mi lado sin parar de llorar. También la escucho, he escuchado todo lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora, lo que si me duele es que a veces escucho a mi medico decir que puedo pasar años así, la verdad me dolería pensar que puedo durar años así.

Hay momentos en que solo sueño, pero mis sueños no tienen mucho sentido, la verdad siento que estos momentos son los realmente me dan cordura, es raro que mi hermana aun no me allá saludado.

La verdad algunos de mis sueños tiene que ver a veces con esa explosión. Dios la verdad acordarme de eso me pone un poco triste ¿Qué abra pasado con mi ángel? ¿Estará viva? Yo corrí con esta cruel situación, de estar más muerto que vivo. Creo que ya debió haber llegado mi hermana Rei, ya que se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Serena dime qué ocurre? ¿Es él? - ¿Quién era Serena? ¿Por qué mi hermana le pregunta si soy yo?

- Si... – de la nada se escucho la voz de otra chica, pero como estaba llorando no logre identificar su voz - si Rei... es el... Mi Darien...

¿Esa chica dijo que soy su Darien? Me pareció muy extraño que alguien digiera eso, después esa voz volvió a hablar y sentí mil cosas porque pude reconocer esa voz…

- Dios mil gracias por esto. Darien mi amor, soy yo… soy tu ángel… la verdad mi nombre es Serena y de ahora en adelante voy a estar aquí a tu lado cada día que pase hasta que despiertes – en momentos como este pienso que Dios me ama y me odia… me devolvió a mi ángel pero estoy postrado en una cama mas muerto que vivo… ¿es eso justo? – Darien te amo… no sé cómo es posible amar a alguien sin conocerlo… pero tú eres especial, no necesito saber nada de ti para saber que el resto de mi vida la pasare junto a ti… te amo Darien y lo hare siempre – así será mi ángel… así será…

_Fecha: 8 de abril del 2004 Hora: 3:47 am_

_SERENA POV_

Dios de nuevo esos estúpidos sueños. Desde el accidente no hago más que soñar con ese horrible día que tanto dolor me causa.

De repente me acomodo en el sillón en el que estaba acostada y miro la cama del hospital, han pasado ya dos semanas que encontré a Darien, en esas dos semanas e hecho de todo, tengo la estúpida idea de que él me oye algo que no creo mucho… pero es una esperanza. Le he leído cuentos, novelas, le he contado cada mínimo detalle de mi vida, le he contado todos mis sueños e ilusiones pero el aun está sumergido en un gran sueño. Me levante y de nuevo me parea su lado para observarlo, estoy segura que si me tocara, podre seguir haciendo esto el resto de mi vida hasta que el despertara.

_- _Dios mío, por favor te ruego, devuélveme pronto a mi Darien, lo necesito muchísimo. Siento que si llego a pasar otro día sin ver esos ojos que me robaron el corazón voy a llorar hasta más no poder – la verdad no tenia porque decir eso, porque ya estaba llorando, la verdad verlo así me partía el alma. De repente sentí un pequeño calor en mis labios, recordé ese primer beso que nos dimos en el tren – Darien mi amor, me muero por otro beso tuyo… siento que esto sería un abuso pero no aguanto más – me empecé a acercar lentamente a el de nuevo cuando estuve a uno centímetros de su rostro solo suspire y dije – Darien… si me oyes de verdad, te pido que regreses mi amor, te amo Darien.

Sin dudar más me acerque y postre mis labios sobre los de él, de nuevo un calorcito se sintió en mi corazón, todo mi ser necesitaba de ese pequeño e inocente beso, sus labios son tan suaves y blandos, cuando despierte lo besare cada segundo que pase. Cuando corte el beso y me separe de él, vi que sus ojos lentamente empezaron a abrirse.

-Mi… ángel… - el corazón me latió a mil por hora al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de mi Darien

_Fecha: 23 de abril del 2004 Hora: 1:49 pm_

_DARIEN POV _

-Bueno Darien ya termine de revisarte y estas progresando de manera muy rápida, sigue así y te daré de alta muy pronto – la Dra. Mizuno es un amor conmigo, la verdad me siento mega contento – y tienes visita.

Al ver a mi ángel entrar por la puerta mi corazón se lleno de felicidad, se que la vi ayer y desde que desperté del coma no se separa de mi pero no me importa porque deseo tenerla cerca siempre.

- Hola mi amor - qué bello es escuchar su voz - ¿doctora Mizuno puedo pasar?

- Claro que si Serena, yo ya voy saliendo así que los dejo solos - vi a la doctora agarrar sus anotaciones y salir de la habitación y vi como se acercaba mi hermoso ángel.

- Buenas tardes ¿como se encuentra el enfermito? - me encanta cuando me habla como si fuera un niño, se ve tan hermosa haciéndome mimos.

- Muy bien gracias mi ángel - vi a Serena acercarse hasta darme un cálido beso en la frente - oye, el enfermito para terminar de curarse quiere un besito pero en otro lado.

- ¡Darien te estás poniendo muy caprichoso! - la verdad mi ángel tiene razón pero bueno, me encanta sentir sus labios tan sedosos y suaves junto a los míos. Aunque simplemente me encanta como es toda ella - pero bueno como quiero que salgas de aquí voy a darte un besito para que te cures.

Cuando cerré los ojos y sentí los labios de mi bello ángel tocar los míos, simplemente me sentí en las nubes. El día que desperté del coma lo primero que vi fue a mi bello ángel ante mis ojos, tanto que pensé que estaba en el cielo y ella era mi ángel guardián. Pero no fue así, los dos sobrevivimos a un atentado terrorista que le hicieron a unos trenes. Murieron hasta ahora 191 personas, pero gracias a Dios mi ángel y yo fuimos del grupo de más de 1.800 personas que sobrevivimos y cuando salga de aquí voy a comenzar una relación formal con mi ángel. Estoy seguro que esta es la mujer de mi vida y estaremos juntos por siempre.

_Fecha: 11 de noviembre del 2004  
>Hora: 7:49 pm<em>

_SERENA POV  
><em>  
>- ¿Darien porque me trajiste aquí? - la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría pensando pero me trajo a pasear un rato por la plaza España, la verdad esta plaza tiene su encanto y me encanta como se ve por las noches - ¿que te traes entre manos?<p>

- Nada mi ángel - se nota que miente ya que no me está mirando a los ojos, por eso con mis manos agarre su rostro y lo traje cerca del mío. Como amo sentir su respiración en mi cara.

- Darien Chiba dime... O no te vuelvo a besar en toda la noche - listo con esa amenaza lo deje mal, el punto débil de mi Dar son mis labios así que ya me dirá que ocurre.

- Ok te digo, pero no me dejes sin tus besos - ¡BINGO! - ¿Sere no te has fijado que hoy es un jueves once?

- Dar, la verdad sabes que trato de olvidar todo lo relacionado a ese día, en ese accidente murieron tres amigas muy queridas para mí - era verdad, la verdad me dolía pensar en que mis amigas Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru no pudieran ver mi felicidad en estos momentos - y de verdad no quiero pensar en ese día, lo siento.

- Lo sé mi ángel, y lo siento por recordarte ese día, pero me refiero a que hoy tenemos 8 meses desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso vez - ¡Dios mío! Se me olvido por completo eso, Darien siempre me sale con unas cosas ¡Pero así lo adoro! - y sabes algo hoy te quiero dar una sorpresa.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? - puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y empecé a darle mini besitos en los labios para sobornarlo, sabe que me muero por las sorpresas - dime ¿siiiii?

- Esta bien princesa pero espera aquí que te voy a traer un globo ¿está bien? - aparte de bello consentidor ¡Dios cuanto lo amo!

- ¡Ok pero corre! - que bello de verdad, desde que Darien entro en mi vida me está haciendo la mujer más feliz de este planeta. Lo amo y lo amo con mi vida. Y espero amarlo por siempre.

Agarre mi Ipod y empecé a escuchar música un rato y de casualidad la canción que empezó a sonar era "Atado a tu amor" de "Chayane" y justamente esa canción me la dedico Darien y la verdad me encanta muchísimo ya que siento que esa canción habla por nosotros, simplemente lo amo con locura.

Empecé a cantar la canción en voz alta sin darme cuenta mientras recordaba todos los maravillosos momentos que pase con Darien estos meses, simplemente han sido los 8 meses más felices de toda mi vida. Mientras estaba en mi mundo un globo con forma de corazón me hiso regresar a la tierra.

- ¡Ay Darien esta hermoso! Me encanta gracias - al verlo lo agarre con una mano y con la otra abrase a mi novio pero algo sonó dentro del globito - ¿oye Dar que hay dentro del globo?

- ¿Por qué no lo explotas y ves que hay? - sabia que se trae algo entre manos ¿qué es? Agarre y con una aguja que tenia Darien explote el globo y de repente salió serpentina de él pero cuando mire la cuerda que amarraba mi globito había un anillo ¿Dios será qué...?

- Darien... ¿esto que... significa? - mi boca no pudo decir más nada, no puedo creerlo.

- Serena Tsukino... - se arrodillo frente a mí mientras agarraba el anillo y le soltaba el nudo -... Estos meses me han servido para darme cuenta que eres la mujer más maravillosa de todo el mundo... - mientras empezaba a colocarlo en mi dedo sentí mil cosas dentro de mi - ... Y quisiera que me dieras el honor de ser tu esposo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Darien... Yo... - ¡Dios mío! Si pensé que era la chica más feliz del planeta estaba equivocada, soy la chica más feliz de la galaxia entera.

- Serena, mi ángel. Desde que te vi en aquel vagón del tren captaste por completo mi atención, eras tan atrayente - Darien en ese momento se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos - verte casi que todos los días concentrada en tu mundo con tus audífonos o leyendo simplemente me dejabas maravillado. Eras tan increíblemente atractiva para mis ojos que no podía dejar de verte. El día que te sentaste a mi lado fue increíble lo que sentí, te lo juro que jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie - en ese momento mi Dar se acerco y dejo un tierno beso en mis labios - y el día que me besaste por primera vez yo temí que sería la última vez que volviera a sentir ese hermoso tacto y esa sensación que invadía todo mi ser - Darien al separarse puso su frente junto a la mía mientras me miraba a los ojos - no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que siento por ti Serena. Solo te amo con todo mí ser y de verdad seré el hombre más feliz si me permites pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - en ese momento me eché a los brazos de Darien y empecé a besarlo como una tonta pero es que la alegría no cabía dentro de mi simplemente lo adoro con toda mis existencias - Dios mío Darien Chiba que bueno es que te hayan puesto en mi camino. Doy gracias a él ser que esta allá arriba por hacerme la mujer más feliz de este planeta al tenerte a mi lado. Te amo con mi vida y te amare hasta que esta se me acabe, jamás dejare de amarte con la intensidad con la que lo hago ahorita (_**esta frase está dedicada a mi novio... Todo lo que dijo Sere es lo que yo siento por ti *.*... Regresando a la historia XD**_) - en ese momento busque sus labios, los necesitaba con tal intensidad que si pasaba otro segundo más sin probarlos me moriría. Dios es muy bueno conmigo.

_**Fecha: 11 de marzo del 2005  
>Hora: 12:30 pm<strong>_

_**DARIEN POV  
><strong>_  
>- Dios mío el Chiba mayor se hecho la soga al cuello, que lamentable ¿no creen primos? - ¿Porque yo no he asesinado aun a mi hermano Seiya? Hoy el día más importante de mi vida y el con sus bromitas. Estoy a solo una hora y media de mi boda y siento un nerviosismo increíble. Creo que ni cuando opere por primera vez a alguien me sentí de esta manera y con el idiota de mi hermano con sus comentarios no ayudan - pero bueno que se le hace hermanito, no todos somos tan afortunados en esta vida.<p>

- ¡Cállate Seiya! - y al rescate mi hermana Rei - más bien aprende de Darien que ya está empezando a madurar y buscar su camino.

- Por eso te adoro Rei - me acerque a Rei y le di un fuerte abrazo y cuando la solte me fije que el vestido que tenia era muy lindo, lo extraño fue que no era rojo porque casi toda su ropa es de ese color ya que ella muere por el rojo. El vestido era un rosa pastel pero se le veía muy lindo - te ves hermosa Rei. Mi cuñado debe tenerte bien vigilada para que no te estén cayendo zamuros.

- ¡Ay Darien ya te pareces a Seiya! Mejor me voy a casa de Serena - ¿ah?

- ¿Que vas a hacer en casa de mi ángel? -la verdad me extraño eso ¿que tendrá que hacer ella allá? ¿Pasara algo con Sere?

- ¿No me digas que se te olvido que las chicas y yo vamos a ser damas de honor de Serena? - ¡ups creo que sí!

- Ay lo siento de verdad, bueno ve y le dices a mi ángel que la amo - la espera me está matando, es la primera vez que ciento que un día a pasado tan lento.

Me encerré de nuevo en mi cuarto a acomodar mi traje y me senté en mi cama a pensar enque se yo, la verdad los nervios me mataban pero cuando mire mi mesita de noche me sentí mejor. Una foto de mi amado ángel besándome era mi máximo tranquilizante para este momento.

La verdad no se por que me preocupo tanto. Ella me ama igual como yo a ella. Nada malo sucederá. Me puse a ver todos los detallitos que me ha dado mi ángel en estos meses cuando Seiya me toco la puerta.

- Hermano ya es hora, bajemos que tenemos que estar en la iglesia - Bueno es la hora, me acerque a mi hermano le sonreí como signo de aprobación.

Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en el auto, él era el que manejaba porque si lo hacía yo podía ocasionar un accidente. Al llegar a la iglesia era la una y media. Faltaba aun media hora para que llegara mi ángel así que empecé a saludar a los invitados.

Primera vez que media hora me parecía mas bien como tres horas pero al fin llego el tiempo de acomodarnos todos. Los invitados se sentaron y yo estaba en el altar esperando por el amor de mi vida y la mujer que alegraría mi existir, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y vi como las cuatro amigas de mi amado ángel entraban en la iglesia todas con los vestidos rosa pastel pero eran de diferentes modelos y la verdad cada una a su modo se veía hermosa.

Después de que las chicas se pusieron en sus lugares vi la imagen más bella que jamás imagine ver. Iba entrando mi futura esposa agarrada del brazo de mi suegro ella simplemente se veía hermosa. Perfecta era la palabra. Cuando Serena estaba en frente de mi, mi alegría no tenia limites, ella estaba hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra y yo simplemente era el hombre más feliz del planeta. Ya nada nos va a separar.

_Fecha: 11 de marzo del 2011  
>Hora: 6:38 pm<em>

_SERENA POV__  
><em>  
>- Rini puedes ir a la cocina y traerme el biberón de tu hermano Endi - hoy estoy cumpliendo 6 años de matrimonio con mi amado Darien y tengo 2 hermosos hijos.<p>

Serena o mejor conocida como Rini y al pequeño rompecorazones Endimion. Rini llego al año de que Darien y yo nos casáramos y trajo alegría a las familias Chiba y Tsukino al igual que nuestros amigos, una hermosa niña de cabello rubio _**(quería hacerla la más normal posible XD)**_ y con los ojos de su papa, la niña más bella que allá visto. Y hace un año llego el pequeño Endimion y se robo el corazón de todas mis amigas ya que es idéntico a Darien solo que saco mis ojos azul claro. Cada vez que su madrina Mina lo ve se lo come a besos y dice que se va a casar con su futura hija, aunque yo estoy segura que será niño.

- Mami aquí está el bibelon de Endi - mi pequeña flor me saco de mis pensamientos, agarre el biberón y empecé a dárselo a mi otro solecito, era muy lindo ver a Rini acariciar el poco cabello que le había salido a su hermano mientras le hacía muequitas - Endi... Endi... ¿Mami cuando Endi dila bien mi nombe?

- Humm no se Rini, linda si quieres prendes la radio para poner un poco de música ¿sí? - vi como mi hija hiso un gesto como si fuera un militar, algo que me saco una risita y al prender la radio se escuchaba al locutor entrevistando a un grupo.

- _Bueno Leire ya acabamos de escuchar "cuéntame al oído" una canción muy emotiva, cantaron con un coro de niños ¿cierto?_ - dijo la voz del locutor de la radio.

- _Si es muy cierto, la verdad fue una experiencia preciosa. Jamás he vivido nada parecido_ - la voz de la cántate era muy bonita y mientras ella hablaba yo empezaba a sacarle los gases a Endi ya que acabo su biberón.

- _Bueno ahora vamos a escuchar "jueves". Esa canción es un homenaje a los hechos del 11 de marzo del 2004 ¿cierto? _- qué demonios? Hicieron un homenaje al accidente?

- _Pues sí, decidimos escribir una canción en conmemoración a las víctimas de ese fatídico día, la canción trata sobre una pareja de enamorados que esta recién conociéndose pero por cosas del destino, ellos justo cuando dan el "paso" ocurre lo que menos esperaban - _Dios mío, qué casualidad tan extraña - _La canción es una balada dulce, muy, muy linda y espero que les guste._

_- Bueno los dejamos con "Jueves" de La Oreja De Van Gogn, espero que la disfruten_.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quién eres._

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

__Al empezar a escuchar la canción simplemente me quede asombrada, la canción decía todo lo que yo había pasado con Darien, seguí escuchando muy concentrada la canción, tanto que por un momento me distraje del mundo. Cada letra de la canción se metió en mi cabeza, dejando una gran nostalgia en mi corazón y mi alma.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir._

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren._

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este once de marzo._

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz._

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón._

__  
>Cuando termino la canción sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¡Todo lo que decía era mi historia! Mi historia de amor con Darien era así. Cuando sentí mis mejillas mojadas fue que reaccione.<p>

Vi a mis dos hijos, uno entre mis brazos y al otro jugando inocentemente con sus muñecas. Ese día cambio mi vida y fue para bien, si no hubiera escogido estar en ese vagón ese jueves, las tres cosas que más amo jamás hubieran llegado. Darien, Rini y Endimion eran mis tres más grandes tesoros. Gracias a ellos mi vida tenía sentido para mí.

Ese jueves 11 de marzo del 2004, la vida me dio el mejor regalo, volver a nacer.

_**Nose ustedes pero yo tengo un par de lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro… simplemente doy gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerme... espero que les alla gustado por que de verdad lo hise con el corazón.**_

_**Este one se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Angel Negro 29, bella sos lo máximo! Gracias por ser como una hermana para mi! A mi novio Will… vido te amo muchísimo! Gracias por estos 8 meses de felicidad, como lo he dicho mil veces… eres mi alma gemela ¡! Y a España, un país que se mancho de sangre por la inconsciencia y brutalidad de los terroristas. Paz a todas las 191 almas que perecieron en ese accidente y mis respetos a los familiares.**_

_**Mil besos a todas las personas que leyeron este one… nose que mas decir… a si! Que dejen sus rews para saber que les pareció… me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre mi mini historia asi que bueno… si quieren lo hacen y si no… espero que mas que sea les alla gustado…**_

_**mil besos se les quiere…Sailor Stela Moon o Vanessa **_


End file.
